


Meeting the Parents

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Come play, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Castiel, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Older Castiel, Open Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Table Sex, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, Voyeurism, dubcon, mentioned pegging, past castiel/omc - Freeform, voyeur hannah, voyeur lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean wasn't expecting this when he found out he was meeting Lisa's parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt.

Dean sighed as he sat down and glanced over at Lisa, smiling slightly as her parents took their seats, and mentally hoped dinner would go well. He really, really  _needed_  dinner to go well because he was in love with his girlfriend and Lisa adored her parents.

“It’s been awhile since Lisa has brought home a boyfriend.” Dean turned to look at Lisa’s father, Castiel, as he shifted slightly in his seat. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Six months.” He almost winced at the length of time when Castiel arched a brow and glanced over at his wife, Hannah, before returning to look at him.

“That’s quite a while.” He commented idly, “Have you been taking good care of my daughter?”

Dean swallowed and tried his best not to wilt under the look in those bright blue eyes that were focused completely on him. “Yes, Sir.” He was proud when his voice came out strong and sure, “I love Lisa. I only want her to be happy.”

Castiel nodded as dinner resumed with idle talk.

He was in the middle of chewing when Castiel addressed him once more. “There is something I need to do to make sure you’re good enough for my baby girl. It’s something I _always_ make sure to do when meeting a new boyfriend or girlfriend of Lisa’s.”

Dean froze and glanced over at Lisa. She only offered him a smile and nod. “It’s ok, Dean.” She patted his hand. “Dad has done this a few times before.”

“Sir?”

“I will need to fuck you.” There wasn’t a hint of teasing in his voice or face. Dean could only stare in shock at the words, “Right now.”

Neither Lisa nor her mother paused in their eating or the idle chatting they had started up. “You need to fuck me?” he blinked and furrowed his brow, “I don’t understand…”

“It’s ok, Dean.” Lisa turned her attention to him when Castiel didn’t continue, “My Dad checks all my boyfriends or girlfriends that I bring home like this.”

That wasn’t normal. Dean was very, very sure this wasn’t normal. It sure as fuck didn’t seem normal to him.

“Drop those pants and bend over the table, Dean.” Castiel had slowly risen to his feet and walked from the room. Dean was still sitting when the older man came back carrying a bottle of lube, “Now, Dean. I can’t know you’re good for my daughter unless you comply and show me how serious you are about my daughter. You did say you love her or is that love conditional?”

Dean slowly pushed back his chair, breathing increasing, as he once more looked to his girlfriend but Lisa only gave him an encouraging smile and resumed eating.

He loved her. He loved Lisa in a way he had never loved another and he wanted to do this right, he needed to because he loved her and wanted her happy. And apparently this wasn’t the first time her father had done this.

His pants and underwear were reluctantly pulled down around his ankles as Castiel stepped up to him, shifted a few things forward on the table and bent him over it with practiced ease. “That’s an impressive ass you’ve got there, Dean.” A hand patted him and his cheeks were spread open, “Tight little hole. Nice and pink. Do you shave? I can’t see a single hair down here.”

A thumb pushed against him, testing, as Dean’s face heated up at the touch as well as the words and he couldn’t look at Lisa’s mom who was watching him with interest.

“Something tells me Lisa is the one in charge in your relationship.” Cold lube was rubbed against his hole as he shivered and bit his lip so he didn’t make a sound, “Does she bend you over and fuck your slutty ass with a strap-on? You’ve certainly got an ass for fucking.”

Dean didn’t answer as his throat closed up at the question but Lisa answered without hesitation and a hint of pride in her voice, “Yes. Actually I fucked him just last night.”

Humiliation burned through him at Lisa’s confirmation and Castiel’s approving hum. “That’s good. I expect, if you pass tonight, that you’ll continue to follow my daughter’s instructions. Good little whores know how to bend over and take it.”

A finger pushed inside him and crooked. Castiel pumped it inside him and Dean could feel the tingling burn of warming lube and being stretched. It didn’t take long for Castiel to work a second finger inside and then a third.

They were far thicker than Lisa’s and burned enough to steal his breath as he struggled to breathe properly as his cock started to harden at the stimulation.

“I think that’s enough.” The fingers pulled out and Dean twitched earning himself a couple smacks to his ass that echoed in the room. “Remain in your position. My daughter deserves someone obedient and who truly wants her to be happy. I thought you wanted her to be happy, don’t you?”

“I do.” He managed in a rough tone, “Of course I do.”

“Good. Remember that. I expect to see proof of that by your performance.”

Castiel was  _very thick_  and as he pushed in Dean’s mouth fell open on a silent cry at the painful burn. He needed far more prep, it wasn’t a even question at this point, with something that big working its way inside him.

“This is a tight ass if I’ve ever fucked one and I’ve had a few over the years.” Castiel commented as he kept pushing forward, never pausing and only digging his fingers into Dean’s hips even tighter. “I think this might be the best ass you’ve brought home to meet us, Lisa.”

Dean didn’t look over as Lisa spoke or Hannah commented on his expression.

“He is certainly the prettiest.” Hannah spoke up, “The others had a certain charm but Dean has a very pretty face.”

“With cock-sucking lips.” Castiel replied, “You can always tell just by the look of them and those lips were made for it.”

Finally after what felt like forever Dean could feel Castiel fully buried inside him and the press of heavy balls against his ass. He whimpered against the table and shuddered once Castiel rolled back and fucked forward into him with a harsh snap that shook the table.

“Be careful, Cas.” Hannah spoke softly, “We don’t want to spill anything.”

“Of course, Hannah.” Castiel’s tone was loving, “I’m always careful. Though next time, if Lisa brings home a new boyfriend or girlfriend, we’ll do this in the living room over the couch. Less mess and I can really test them out. Give them a good pounding to make sure everything is right.”

The smack of Castiel’s balls against his ass rang out in the dining room as Lisa and Hannah resumed talking about school while Dean gasped. He could hear Castiel grunting, feel the way the older man dug his fingers into his hips and the occasional brush of a cock against his prostate that had pleasure twisting inside him.

Each time that happened he clenched up and moaned, humiliation flaring through him at enjoying the way he was being fucked by Lisa’s father, causing Castiel to fuck him a little harder than before.

“He’s responsive.” Castiel breathed, “Though nowhere near the last two you brought home. That one girl was wailing while I fucked her. I thought the neighbors surely heard.” There was disappointment in Castiel’s voice and Dean pressed his cheek to the table, “If you’re going to keep this one you’ll really have to try. He’s nowhere near where he should be. Maybe train him to be more vocal. Punish him when he’s too quiet.”

Lisa finished talking to her mom and turned to them, “He’s getting better.” She smiled and reached out to touch his hand, an encouraging squeeze that only made shame flush his cheeks darker. “Don’t worry, Dad, next time I bring him by you’ll see. You could bend him right over the couch and he’ll be moaning far louder. Maybe it’s because you can’t really fuck him over the table?”

Dean jerked at that comment realizing Lisa was asking her father to fuck him  _again_ at a later date. “I hope so. I’m not very impressed right now. Aside from a plump ass and a tight fit, which doesn’t do you much good, he’s somewhat unresponsive. It’s very disappointing.”

The fucking picked up pace and the table groaned slightly, “Careful.” Hannah chided, “You almost spilt my wine.”

He gasped and whimpered when Castiel started to angle for his prostate, rhythm falling off and breathing quickening as he was plowed from behind by Lisa’s father.

“At least he’s good as a hole to get off in.” Castiel’s voice was wrecked, “But I’m still not sure.” Castiel slammed inside and Dean bit his lip as Castiel fucked himself through his orgasm in lazy strokes. With Castiel still buried inside the older man pulled him up, reached around and jerked him off roughly.

Dean’s toes curled, his mouth fell open and his cheeks flushed as his orgasm was dragged out of him in front of Lisa’s family. He clenched up around the softening cock inside him and came with a broken, choked off sound.

It wasn’t until Castiel had slipped out, stepped away to take care of himself that Dean saw what had happened. He had come in his food and the plate wasn’t even half finished. Castiel’s come lazily trickled out of his aching, puffy hole and the feeling had him clenching up out of reflex.

He stood there for a moment, staring and shivering, as Castiel came back into the room to take his seat and resume eating. “Are you going to tuck yourself back in and finish? My wife didn’t go to all of that work for you to not touch your food.”

Dean numbly followed Castiel’s instructions, still feeling Castiel’s come leaking out of his sore hole and hesitantly picked up his fork once he sat down. There was very little on his plate that didn’t have his come on it. With all eyes on him Dean stuck his fork into his steak and took a bite, chewing and swallowing.

“There we go.” Castiel gave him an amused grin and Dean kind of hated Lisa’s father, “Make sure you finish everything. We don’t let things go to waste in this house.”

**Author's Note:**

> How as that for something different?
> 
> I'm debating on writing another one of these with Cas "meeting" a different boyfriend/girlfriend (as well as the follow up to this particular meeting). Can't decide if I want Cas to be a bit more "thorough" with those or not. It'll depend on interest in this one...


End file.
